


Junior Year

by msweener19



Series: High School Is Never How You Think It Will Be [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msweener19/pseuds/msweener19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story #2!! Jane and Maura go through another bump in the road... Can Jane help Maura through another change in her life? Will they finally admit that they have feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are You?

** Chapter 1 ~Where are you?~ **

                Jane went into surgery very worried about Maura and praying that Wilma would make it. She didn't see Maura before she was taken into surgery and Jane didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

                Jane surgery went well. It took about 4 hours for her to have the repairs to her ankle and knee be done and for her to wake up. She thought when she woke up, Maura would be there. But she wasn't.

                The nurse gave Jane back her phone and Jane thought there would be a text or something from Maura. Nothing. She was beginning to panic. She needed to see Maura, to know what was going on.

                _To Maura: I'm out of surgery. What's going on? I'm really worried about you. I need to see you. I'm on the Ortho. Floor room 215. Come up here as soon as you can... I love you, and don't you ever forget that. --xoxo_

Jane fell back to sleep shortly after sending the text and didn't get a respond from Maura. She slept for another hour but couldn't sleep anymore because she was having bad dreams. She woke up again to nothing again from Maura. She was really starting to panic. She sent another text to her.

                _To Maura: Seriously starting to panic... Idk if not hearing from u is a good or bad thing... --xoxo_

                Jane was in a lot of pain from the surgery, but she was pushing it aside because was more worried about Maura. She didn't know if Maura was ok, if Wilma was ok. Nothing. And not knowing nothing was bothering her.

                The nurse came in to check on Jane and could tell just by looking at Jane that something was bothering her.

                “You ok?” The nurse, Christina said.

                “The pain sucks, but that's not what's bothering me... someone really super close to my best friend was brought it earlier... before I was brought in, and I guess she needed heart surgery. I haven't heard anything and I'm really starting to panic because Maura, my best friend, isn't answering my texts.”

                “How about I go up to the OR floor waiting room and see if she's there... can you think of anywhere else she could be?”

                Jane thought for a minute. There was one place she thought she would be, especially at a time like this. “The Chapel... she only ever prays when things are really bad.... you could try there.”

                “Ok... If I find her do you want me to bring her down here to see you?”

                “If she wants. I don't know what's going through her mind right now and if she needs the space then I'll give it to her.”

                “Ok. I'll be back in a little bit then either way.”

                “Thanks.”

                Dr. Hunt came in to do a post-op assessment on Jane with his residents. They were all really nice to her. Dr. Hunt had the IV bag of antibiotics and fluids changed. He wanted to make sure that an infection wouldn't happen because he could tell how hardcore Jane was into softball and knew she would want to get back on the field as soon as she could.

                Jane figured she should text her coach to tell her what happened and to find out if she had called her parents.

                _To Coach: Hey coach, so had surgery an hour ago... broke my ankle, tore ligaments and tendons in my ankle and my ACL.... seriously spazz move! Figured I'd let you know & find out if u called my parents... let me know... --Thanks_

The coach's response was almost instant.

                _To Jane: As much as that sucks, I'm glad there's only a wk. & a half left of the season. I did call your parents... I understand the situation with u & them now w Ur coming out... Ur mother is one pain in the ass. I mean no disrespect. But she did say some not nice things... I'm sorry. I will be by sometime tmw to see u... rest up._

                Jane was furious with her mother now. She didn't know what she said to her coach but she can only imagine. She still couldn't believe her mother was still acting the way she was, even after all these months. Jane was also getting worried that the nurse hadn't come back yet to tell her if she found Maura.

                Jane laid back and just stared at the ceiling, silently praying and thinking about how much she was in love with Maura. Jane heard the door slid open but didn't look to see who came in because she just figured it was a nurse to check the levels of her IV's.

                She felt someone take her hand she looked over. There was Maura, red puffy eyes and all. She looked like a mess. Like she's been crying for hours.

                “Hey.” That was all Jane could say before Maura buried her head in Jane's chest and started crying.


	2. Did You Know?

** Chapter 2 ~Did You Know?~ **

                Jane had somehow managed to move over enough so Maura could lay down next to her in Jane's bed. Jane just wrapped her arm around Maura and held her tight. They were both hurting. One physically and emotionally, the other, emotionally. Jane didn't know what to say or do to make Maura feel better, so she just held onto her for dear life.

                “Today seriously just was the worst day of my life.” Maura said after she calmed down enough to talk. “The two most important people in my life were brought into the hospital today.... and...” She started crying again.

                “Shhhh. It's ok. I'm ok. You're ok. We will get through this. I will help you through this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” Jane kissed Maura's forehead.

                “She's dead Jane... What's going to happen now?” Jane didn't know how to answer Maura right away, so she laid there and thought for a minute.

                “Now? I'm going to get out of the hospital in a few days... I'm going to call your father, since he hasn't pissed me off yet and see if he will arrange the fu-funeral for Wilma... you're going to make an appointment with your therapist because you're not going to relapse and Wilma wouldn't want her to be the reason you do it... And I'm going to hold you...and help you... through this.” Jane was trying not to cry because she needed to be strong for Maura. “Now give me your phone because I need to call your dad now while I'm still high on the painkillers.” That earned a chuckle from Maura.

                Jane called Mr. Isles and told him what happened. He was a very calm man and asked about Maura. He told Jane he would take care of everything and all they had to do was show up. Mr. Isles was actually very distraught about Wilma's passing but Jane could tell he was trying not to show it in his voice. He told Jane to tell Maura that he loves her and that he would be there in Boston in a few days.

                “Wait? He's coming here? To Boston?” Maura asked shocked.

                “Yes. He said he wanted to be here for you. Just like I will be.” Jane paused. “How... how did he take it when you came out?”

                “He didn't say anything. My mother kind of started yelling and he couldn't really say anything.” Maura sighed. “I haven't really tried to talk to him about it.”

                “I think... once everything... calms down... you should talk to him. I think he'll surprise you. He didn't seem like he didn't want anything to do with you.” Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's cheek. “Now. Go home. Shower. Change. Get me and you some clothes.... I know you're not planning on leaving my side until I'm out of the hospital.”

                “Are you going to be ok?” Maura put her hand on Jane's cheek.

                “Yes. I think the morphine pump thing just gave me more morphine so I'm going to fall asleep.”

                “Ok. I'll be back in an hour.” Maura got out of the bed and kissed Jane forehead. Maura went to leave but turned around at the door. “By the way... I love you.”

                “Love you too.” Jane said as she started to fall asleep.

                When Maura got back to the hospital and hour and a half later, Jane was still asleep. She noticed how at peace Jane looked when she was asleep. It was cute. _Jane is cute,_ she thought. Without really thinking, Maura went up to the side of Jane's bed, took her hand, kissed it, and then kissed Jane on the lips. Then Jane's eyes fluttered open. Maura bit the corner of her lip. She was scared because she didn't know how Jane was going to react. They both could feel the others lips on their own. Jane knew she wasn't dreaming that Maura had just kissed her now. She knew that it did in face happen and it gave her some massive butterflies in her stomach.

                “Hey.” Jane said with her famous Rizzoli grin. “I missed you.”

                “Missed you too. Have a good nap?” Maura asked, sitting on the edge of Jane's bed.

                “It was ok... It would have been better if a certain blonde had been wrapped in my arms though.” Jane winked and grinned.

                “You were the one who told me to go shower and get clothes.”

                “I know. How was your shower?”

                “Um... wet?” they both laughed. “It was soothing, but it was...weird being in the house all alone. How are you feeling though? Any pain?” Maura was trying to change the subject before she started crying again.

                “The pain's ok, but that could be because of the amount of painkillers I'm on. I feel pretty loopy right now and fuzzy, and kind of out of it. So if you want to do anything to me or say anything that I'll probably think is a dream, you can.” Jane said with a wink and then a giggle.

                “Like what?” Maura got a little closer to Jane now.

                “Like... tell me something I don't know about you already?”

                “Let me think? Hmm. Did you know... that I think you are very beautiful?” Maura tucked Jane's hair behind her ear and kept her hand on Jane's cheek.

                “I thought you did. At now I know for sure. Did you know that I also think you are beautiful?”

                “Yes I did. You said 'good night beautiful' to me the other night remember?”

                “Oh yeah! I forgot.” Jane smiled. She knew she was hopped up on painkillers, but she knew she was going to remember this conversation. “Did you know I love you very much?”

                “Yep. As do I love you.” Maura was smiling. She knew in the back of her mind Wilma would want her to be smiling right now and having a good time with Jane and not being so distraught and upset over her death.

                A thought popped into Jane's head suddenly. “Wait... How did your date with Rachael go?”

                “It was nice. She took me to dinner then we went to the park and walked on a path and talked.”

                “Talked about what?”

                “College. Softball. How excited she was that she is going to be a senior.” Maura paused. “We also talked about how awesome you've been to me with everything. She gave me some good advice too. She said she knew that I was interested in someone else... she wasn't mad either, which was really cool, anyway, and she said I should just tell the girl because she could tell that the girl that I'm into is into me too. She said I should go for it.” Maura smiled.

                “Rachael's a really good advice giver. So have you told this girl that you're into her?”

                “No... But I think she already knows.”

                _Hell yeah I already know!_ Jane thought. “What makes you say that?”

                “I guess I can tell because of the way she acts around me. She's so kind and sweet and loving. She's funny. She makes sure I'm ok. Oh and she flirts with me.”

                “Wait... it's not Liz is it?” Jane knew it wasn't obviously, but it was fun to just joke around.

                “What? No! Wait which Liz? There's like 3.”

                “I was kidding! Will you tell me who it is though?”

                “Figure it out yourself. Did you know that I'm very glad I met you?”

                “Now I do. And I am too.” Jane was drawing circles on Maura's hip now with her finger.

                “Have I ever told you what my fantasy wedding is?” Jane shook her head. “I would this strapless white dress, that makes my boobs look amazing and hug my body in all the right ways so that the woman I'm marrying just can't wait to take it off of me and we would get married on the beach in the Hampton's and the reception will be on the beach too... That's about all I have. I don't know about the rest yet.”

                “Well where will I be at your wedding?”

                “I can think of a couple places you will be.” Maura grinned.

                “Well my fantasy wedding is funny... I want to get married on the Cape, in white pants and... A red sox jersey.” Jane started rubbing circles on Maura's thigh.

                Maura giggled. “Besides the jersey part, I like it. I'm sure you would look beautiful in anything... So what about me? Where will I be in this wedding?”

                “Hmm... Well I was thinking... You could wear this dress, it's strapless, oh and white. It'll hug your body in all the right places... and make your boobs amazing...and you would come down the aisle, with your father, and meet me at the end and your dad would put your hand in mine. I'll put this beautiful silver band on your finger that goes with the awesome diamond ring I gave you... oh and the whole time I'll be thinking about getting that beautiful dress off of you.” 

                “Jane, what are you saying?”

                “I'm saying that I am in love with you. I want to be with you and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you. I told Mrs. Robbins that we cuddle and I'll kiss your forehead or cheek and you want to know what she said? It was basically like we've been dating just minus the sex.”

                Maura had happy tears in her eyes. “I'm in love with you too Jane. She's right you know.”

                “Can I kiss you now?” Maura nodded. They both leaned in and when their lips met, it was like electric currents and fireworks.” A minute passed and then they heard someone clear their throat and they broke away and looked at the door.

                “What are you doing here?” Jane said with a smile.

                “Well I heard your leg got into a fight with third base and the base one.” Mrs. Robbins said. “And I also heard about Wilma. Maura I am deeply sorry for your loss.”

                “Thank you Mrs. Robbins.”

                “Please, outside of school you can call me Arizona. I'm young enough to be your sister anyway. What the heck did you do Jane?”

                “I was sprinting to fast and I rounded second and I knew I would have to slide but I didn't slow down enough and when I was trying to slow myself down and as I hit the base I twisted my leg weird and my cleat got caught on the base and the next thing I know I hear a snap and there's this searing pain and heat in my ankle and my knee. Turns out I broke the ankle and tore ligaments and tendons around it and I tore my ACL. I got out of surgery about 3 hours ago.”

                “Wow and you're awake and functioning enough on those painkillers to be playing tonsil hockey with Maura?” Arizona said with a smirk.

                “What can I say? We were talking and I was very interested in what she had to say.” Jane said.

                “Well I'm glad you got your heads out of your butts and told each other how much you're in love with each other!”

                “I was all set to tell her this morning, but someone decided to go for a run before her game and I couldn't tell her.” Maura said.

                “Wait you were going to say something to me today? I was going to tell you today too!” Jane said with a smirk.

                “So are you guys together now?” Arizona asked.

                They looked at each other and Jane answered. “Hell yeah!”

                “Do I need to have to have the talk with you both now? I have pamphlets!”

                They both turned red. “Um. Not right now. How about once we get back to school?” Maura said.

                “Ok. Unless something is going to happen between now and then.”

                “No.” They both said in unison. “I'll be on crutches and a cast and brace for the rest of the summer. It's safe to say that I will not be able to... move my leg in a way for her to be able to... do anything... and I probably won't be able to... go down on her. Oh my god, I'm over sharing.” Jane blushed.

                “It's ok. It's better to talk about it then to not and not know what to do. I'll bring by pamphlets when you are ready to be released so you have them just in case. And we can talk when we get back to school if I don't see you before then.”

                “Oh my god. You and your pamphlets! Fine.” Jane said.

                Arizona stayed and visited for a little bit and talked about how cute the twins are. It was nice to be talking about babies because Jane knew it was helping Maura with the pain of losing Wilma. Arizona coming to visit was a really nice surprise for them and they thought it was funny that the moment she walks in she interrupts their first kiss.

                She left a couple hours later with a smile on her face and gave Jane a look that said 'I told you so'.


	3. Call Me John

** Chapter 3 ~Call Me John~ **

                Jane was discharged from the hospital 2 days after her surgery and Maura was glad because she needed Jane. She was trying to stay strong while in the hospital with Jane because she didn't like to cry in public places. She knew once she got home though it would be water works and Jane knew too.

                With the crutches laying across her, Jane was wheeled out to the car where Maura's driver and surprisingly her father was standing and waiting for them. Maura was instantly surprised to see her father standing there and started crying the instant she saw him. He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Maura's dad definitely had a softer side when it came to his daughter, unlike her mother.

                “I can't believe she's gone dad.” Maura said when she calmed down a minute later.

                “I know sweetheart. It'll be ok though.” Maura's father looked at Jane, who was still sitting in the wheel chair. “So this must be Jane?” Maura got out of her father's embrace so he could go over to Jane and shake her hand. Extending his hand he said, “It's nice to meet you Jane.”

                “Likewise sir. All though I wish it under better circumstances.” Jane said giving him a firm hand shake. She was actually really nervous now because she was meeting Maura's father.

                “Please Jane, call me John. You're my daughter's best friend and I hear you practically live in my house.” John said. “Why don't we get you in the car and we can talk more?” Jane nodded and stood up with the support of the crutches. She didn't expect Mr. Isles to be so attentive and be right there to make sure she didn't lose her balance.

                They all managed to get in the car. John sat up in the front with the driver and Jane sat with her braced and cast leg across the seat and in Maura's lap. Maura was rubbing the cast out of habit.

                Maura leaned over and whispered into Jane's ear. “Not many people are allowed to call my dad John. You must be special.” She kissed Jane's cheek as she pulled away from Jane's ear. Jane reached and took Maura's hand and smiled. John had flipped down the visor and could kind of see Maura and Jane. He saw the cheek kiss and the hand holding and just grinned. Maura and Jane were wrapped up in themselves that they didn't even notice.

                “So Jane. How do you like the house?” John asked.

                “It's very beautiful. And big. I'm very thankful that Maura is letting me stay with her.” Jane said with a grateful smile. “I mean I was practically there all the time, hanging out... but I got into a little argument with my mom... it was just better for me to stay with Maura.”

                “Ah. Well, me casa es su casa. In this case it's really Maura's house is your house since I unfortunately don't live there.” He said with a chuckle.

                They got back to the house a few minutes later and John helped Jane out of the car as Maura ran to unlock the house door and bring in Jane's bag. She went back out to make sure Jane or her father needed any help, which they didn't because again John was right there making sure Jane wouldn't fall.

                Jane made it to the living room and just dropped onto the couch and waited for Maura to sit so she could swing her legs up and rest them in Maura's lap. Maura took Jane's hand after Jane grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

                “I'm going to make lunch. What would you two like to eat?” John said.

                “Surprise us.” Maura answered with a smile. John nodded and walked to the kitchen.

                Maura leaned down and kissed Jane as soon as she saw that her father was out of sight. “I didn't want to kiss you in front of my dad. I wasn't sure if you were ok with it.” Jane smiled because she loved how she was making sure Jane was comfortable with things.

                “Oh. I'm totally ok with you kissing me whenever.” Jane said kissing her again. It didn't take long for it to turn into a good old make out session. Jane sat up a little and Maura swung her leg over Jane and was sitting in Jane's lap. Jane pulled away when she needed air. “Wow. So that's what it's like to make out with you?” They both giggled and started kissing again.

                “Lunch is ready!” John said loud enough for Jane and Maura to hear him as he walked from the kitchen to the dining room. It startled Maura and made her fall off Jane and onto the floor with a loud thud. They both started laughing. Maura was still lying on the floor laughing when John ran in. “Do I want to know how you managed to end up on the floor?” He asked with a chuckle.

                “You startled me when you yelled and I fell.” Maura said getting up. She grabbed Jane's crutches for her and gave them to her. “So what did you make?”

                “You said to surprise you. So you have to wait until you get to the table to find out.” He said with a smile.

                They walked into the dining room and Maura chuckled and smiled. “You made breakfast! We haven't done this since I was little!” She said pulling out the chair for Jane and then sitting down next to her.

                “I figured you needed cheering up and I missed doing it.” He took a sip of his water. “And... we need to talk about the arrangements for Wilma's funeral.” Maura nodded, taking a sip of her water also. “I arranged everything before I got here, just like I told Jane on the phone. The funeral is tomorrow and will be small. I reached out to the director at the funeral home on Beacon Street and it will be there. I know this is going to be hard for you, but, your mother is planning on attending.” He said putting his hand over Maura's after she made a fist after he told her that her mother was going to be there. “I already told her if she couldn't say anything nice to not speak to you. I know she has not been...accepting... and I know I should have stepped up the day you came out and told her to stop, but you know your mother, she doesn't listen. I'm not making excuses for her because it's just wrong for her to have cut you off like she has. I want you to know that as long as you are happy, I don't care that you date girls.” Maura had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy though because her father accepts that she's gay. “Oh and I know you and Jane are together. Next time if you're going to make out on the couch warn me. All though I thought it was funny that I made you fall off the couch.” They all chuckled. Maura didn't know what to say so she stood up and gave her dad a hug and told him she loves him.

                Maura and Jane decided it would be best for Jane to sleep downstairs in the guest room by the kitchen until her knee was healed enough that she didn't need the strong painkillers and could sleep with Maura again. They were all sitting in the living room watching TV when Maura decided she wanted to go to bed. She got up and kissed Jane quick and went upstairs. She knew she wasn't going to get a lot of sleep without Jane.

                Jane and John sat in the living room and talked. “Wilma emailed me almost every day since just after Maura came out to us you know. She doesn't know that though. I had emailed Wilma just after Constance and I left for our trips to tell her that I should have said something to Maura then and not let her think that I didn't accept her. I couldn't call to talk to Maura myself because I was headed to a remote town in Africa and I only had access to email and Maura wouldn't respond to my emails. I think she just deleted them because I would put a read receipt on them and I never got it saying she read them. I don't blame her though... Anyway, I asked Wilma to keep me in the loop with everything that was going on with Maura. So ever since then I would get emails from her telling me new things going on in Maura life. Wilma told me about you by the way. She said you've really helped Maura with the cutting and she seems a lot happier with you around.” John sighed. “I didn't know that Constance had come here and said what she said to Maura... or that Maura was in the hospital until about... 6 hours before you called. I don't know if Maura told you that I'm a doctor. My father started a very successful hotel chain back in the day and when he passed I inherited all his money. Maura's mother comes from a family with money also. I've invested some of the money in opening and running free clinics in developing countries. I went to a small underdeveloped town in Panama at the beginning of November and up until when I said I found out, I had no access to internet or phone to check my email or phone. I felt terrible not being there for her when she needed it. I was working on booking a flight to get here as soon as I could when you called. I just hope she will let me be here for her now.”

                “I think now that she knows that you don't hate her for being gay she'll let you be here for her. I know she understands that you go to places that you can't always be reached for long periods of time. We talked about it one night. So she got that you couldn't jump on a plane or call her as soon as it happened.” Jane gave him a reassuring smile. “I'm sure if you talk to her and tell her what you told me, she will understand more.”

                “You're right. I'm glad you were here for her when I couldn't be.” He grinned at Jane. She thought John was this laid back kind of guy who didn't really make a big deal out of his money and was actually using it for some really good things. She really liked him. Even though they weren't biologically related, Jane could tell where she got her personality and charm from.

                “I love your daughter. I'm pretty sure I started to fall in love with her the first day I met her. We didn't tell each other about our feelings toward one another until... a few days ago... but I know she knew that I love her and that I wanted more. I think we were both just afraid to admit it really. But now that we are together, actually even if we weren't, I would still be here for her when you have to leave and go back to your work. I know Maura wouldn't want you to take a lot of time away from it. I'm here for her as long as she wants me to be, and I hope it's forever. You don't have to worry about her too much when you go. I'll be here to catch her when you can't be.”

                “I'm glad Maura met you Jane. You are one amazing and special person.” John stood up and gave her a hug. “I'm going to head to bed. Do you need help or do you have it?”

                “I got it. You go to bed.” he nodded and went up the stairs to his room.

                Jane got up and went to the kitchen to take the medicine she needed. Her knee wasn't hurting too much so she skipped on the heavy duty painkillers and just took Tylenol and headed to the guest room. She laid in bed for a little while and she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep without Maura in bed with her. She got so used to it that now it felt weird to sleep alone, so she decided to text Maura.

                _To Maura: u awake? :) Xoxo_

Jane got a reply almost instantly.

                _From Maura: yep. I'm lonely without my beautiful best friend... wait girlfriend now ;)... in bed with me. xo._

Jane smiled at that.

                _To Maura: Then get your ass down here. Don't worry about my knee. It doesn't hurt that bad so I just took Tylenol... And besides I know what we could do since we can't sleep. ;)_

Another almost instant reply

_From Maura: JANE! We can't do that! My father is in the house! And you can't even bend your knee yet!_

Jane chuckled. Leave it to Maura to jump to doing it.

                _To Maura: Get your mind out of the gutter babe and get down here and I'll show you what I meant. I would come up there but I can't make it up the stairs with the crutches._

Jane heard Maura's phone go off in the kitchen seconds later so she knew she was already on her way to her. “Did you really think I meant sex?” Jane said when Maura opened the door and came in. “Maybe after your dad leaves and I can take the brace off my knee at night we can.” Jane winked. “Now get over here and lay with me so I can make out with my very beautiful girlfriend.”

                Maura laid down on Jane's good side she didn't have to worry about hitting her knee. They made out for a little while, then talked, then ended up falling asleep together.

                John went downstairs in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and went and checked on Jane. He opened the door and peaked and smiled and shook his head. He knew they wouldn't be able to stay away from each other for one night. He just shut the door quietly and went back to bed just shaking his head and smiling. His daughter was in love and was happy. What more could he ask for?


	4. Please Don't Ever Leave Me

** Chapter 4 ~Please Don't Ever Leave Me~ **

                Jane and Maura woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. Jane hugged Maura closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

                “Morning beautiful.” Jane said.

                Maura wrapped her arms tighter around Jane and sat up and kissed her on the lips. “Morning.” She smiled. “I wasn't planning on spending the night in here. I don't want my dad to be mad. Do you think he knows that I'm in here?” Jane thought Maura looked so cute when she was worried about something like her dad.

                “I'm sure if he knows you're in here he's ok. I think he would have freaked out already if he wasn't.”  
Jane said, then kissing Maura's forehead. “Let's get up and just see how he reacts.”

                Jane went to swing her legs over the bed and sit up but Maura pulled her tight against her so she couldn't get up. “Not yet. If we get up that means we have to say goodbye... to Wilma.” Jane settled back down into the bed and hugged Maura to her.

                “I know. I'll be right by your side though. I'll help you through the day. I'll let you hold me tight and let you use me as your human tissue.” That made Maura chuckle. Jane knew exactly what to say to make Maura feel better.

                “I love you Jane. I can't even begin to explain how much I do. You are amazing.” She kissed Jane.

                “I know. I'm that awesome.” Jane chuckled. “I love you too.”

                Jane and Maura laid in bed a little while longer before they went to the kitchen and sat down at the island while John finished breakfast. He just looked up and smiled and walked over and kissed both of them on the tops of their head. Jane just gave Maura that 'I told you so' look and kissed her.

                They all sat at the island eating breakfast in silence. The only person who spoke was John and he only told them they had to be ready to go in 2 hours for the funeral. Jane, having the cast on her ankle, couldn't shower. Maura made her wait until she got out of the shower to try to get cleaned up so she could help Jane. The tone in Maura's voice made Jane know not to try.

                When Maura came downstairs, she found Jane laying on the bed in the guestroom they slept in the night before. Jane was just staring straight up at the ceiling. She didn't hear Maura come walk into the room. The dipping of the bed as Maura got on it pulled Jane out of her thoughts.

                “Hey.” Jane in a low, almost whispering voice, opening her arms so that Maura could put her head on Jane's chest.

                “Hey yourself.” she leaned down and kissed Jane then put her head on Jane's chest. They laid there in for a few minutes until Maura spoke again. “I'm scared Jane. I haven't seen my mother since... I still don't remember what happened. I mean I know you told me everything, but I remember everything. You know? I remember bits and pieces now. Part of me wants to remember that day, but part of me doesn't. What if she says something to me?” Jane interrupted Maura before she could say anything else.

                “You don't have to worry about your mother. John said that he told her not to cause a scene and I feel like your dad meant business. He will make sure you are ok today... as will I today and every day after. I told you last night, I'm your rock, your human tissue. I will protect you. What you can't do I will. If that means hitting your mom over the head with one of my crutches then I will.” That earned a smirk and a chuckle from Maura.

                “I love you, Jane.” She said kissing Jane's cheek. “We should get you cleaned up. Come on.”

                “I wish I could have just taken a shower with you. It would have been so much easier... and... a lot of fun.” Jane smirked and winked as she pulled herself up with her crutches. Maura came around the bed and stood in front of Jane. Jane balanced her crutches under her armpits and pulled Maura into her and kissed her on the lips passionately. When Maura pulled away for much needed air, Jane chuckled and said, “Gosh. We're like horny teenagers.” Sarcasm. The one of the best ways to get a smile to form on Maura's face.

                “Jane, we are teenagers.” Maura kissed her again quickly.

                “My point exactly.” Jane took her hands of Maura's waist and returned them back to the handles of her crutches. “Come on. I'll race you to the bathroom.” Jane crutched off as fast as she could before it registered in Maura's mind what she said. Maura was behind Jane a few seconds later, quickly catching up to Jane. She wrapped her arms around Jane's waist as Jane slowed down and picked her up off the ground a little. Jane didn't know Maura was that strong. Maura put her back on the ground so that her good foot was on the ground then changed positions so that she was on the side that Jane's cast and brace was on. In another swift motion, Maura picked Jane up bridal style.

                “My leg makes it look like you have a leg attached to your arm.” Jane said as she was laughing. “I didn't know you were this strong.”

                “You'd be surprised.” Maura said leaning down kissing Jane.

                “Well it's sexy.” They were walking slowly down the hall to the other guestroom because that one had a huge tub that Jane could use. “Do you want to take a bath with me?” Jane had a huge Rizzoli grin on her face.

                “Is that a trick question? Of course I want to! But we can't take a bath together. My dad is here! And we don't have that much longer before we have to leave and I won't be able to keep my hands to myself.”

                “Well that was the point. I don't want you to.” Jane chuckled. “It's ok though babe. Just help me get cleaned up though.”

                “Oh trust me I wasn't planning on not helping you. You will be naked and in all your glory! I can't pass that up!” Jane and Maura both laughed as Jane reached for the door knob to the bathroom and opened the door.

                “Yep. Definitely horny teenagers.” they both giggled.

                Jane trying to take a bath was hard. She ended up having to keep her leg outside of the bathtub which made Jane sit in the bathtub spread eagle. Totally turning on the both of them. And they totally couldn't do anything about it. Maura helped Jane rinse her hair because of the way Jane was sitting she couldn't do it herself. Jane finished rinsing and Maura stood up to grab a towel and Jane's knee brace.

                “Um Maur? How am I going to make it back the other guest room? We left my crutches down there remember?” Jane asked after Maura helped her out of the tub. Maura had to help Jane balance.

                “I can go and get them if you want me to.” She tried to guide Jane so she could lean against the sink.

                “Why don't you just carry me again?” Jane smirked. She knew what she was suggesting. Jane had no clothes in the bathroom with them besides her pajamas so she would have to stay wrapped in a towel. Exposed enough to tease Maura.

                “Oh. Ok. That works too.” Maura was trying to hide the fact that she was already turned on and that carrying Jane would just make it worse. Jane pulled the towel tight around her boobs so it wouldn't fall off accidentally and Maura reached down and picked her up again bridal style.

                “When I get this cast off I'm going to have to do this for you.” Jane said then kissed Maura on the cheek.

                “What says this will stop after you get your cast off? I like it.” Maura was walking down the hallway now. “So what are you planning on wearing?”

                “I was planning on just throwing on a pair of nice black dress pants and my nice navy button down shirt. Is that appropriate?” Jane had never gone to a funeral before so she didn't know what to wear.

                “Yeah. Perfect. I'm just going to wear a black dress and some flats. Why don't you wear your black Nike’s?” Maura chuckled. “Well you can wear the one of them. I'm pretty sure nothing can fit over your cast.” They reached the doorway to the guest room Jane was sleeping in. “I'm going to go grab your clothes and crutches and my dress and I'll be right back.” Maura kissed Jane on the lips and left before Jane could say anything.

                After Maura came back with their clothes, they got dressed with just enough time to finish getting ready and leave. They got to the funeral home and people were starting to arrive. Maura didn't realize Wilma knew so many people, but she did. As soon as Jane and Maura saw Maura's mother, Jane put her arm around her waist and pulled her close since she was only using one crutch to hold herself up standing there. Her mother didn't say anything to Maura, didn't even acknowledge that she was standing there. Which made Jane mad and grateful all at the same time.

                Maura cried hard when she had to say goodbye to Wilma. It was basically like saying goodbye to your mother after she passes away. And Wilma was like a mother to Maura. She didn't stop crying really for most of the day. She had tears in her eyes all day long and it broke Jane's heart that she couldn't take away the pain. Jane felt like she needed to take away the pain. She couldn't stand seeing her girlfriend, the one she was so in love with, hurting like she was.

                They spent the rest of the day after they got home curled up on the couch, snuggling and watching kid movies. Maura was in a pair of Jane's sweatpants and a tee shirt and Jane couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

                “Don't ever leave.” Maura said as she turned to look into Jane's eyes.

                “What?” Jane was confused. Maura just said that randomly.

                “I can't stand thinking about not having you in my life. I get that things happen, and we might not be together for the rest of our lives, but don't leave me. I can't not have you in my life.” Maura had tears in her eyes.

                “Hey... don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. We'll be together for the rest of our lives. I don't want it any other way. I love you Maura. That's never going to change. I'm not going anywhere.” Jane kissed Maura passionately, which turned into them making out on the couch, both wishing they could go further.


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

** Chapter 5 ~I'm Not Going Anywhere~ **

                The next few weeks after the funeral were basically hanging out, physical therapy appointments for Jane and therapy sessions for Maura. Dr. Hunt, the ortho surgeon who did Jane's surgery, put Jane in a walking cast so she could start putting weight on her knee and using it, which made Jane a lot happier because she didn't need the crutches to get around anymore and felt a little less needy. Maura's therapy sessions would have occurred over the summer regardless of what had happened, but they were every week now instead of every other week as originally planned. Maura didn't mind it because she wanted to get better and was doing well with the cutting. She still had the urges to cut, but instead of actually doing it now, she would find Jane and hold her tight or if Jane was at P.T., she would find her dad and hug him. It helped because she felt love in both their hugs and they both would do anything to help her.

                John was scheduled to leave in a two days to go back overseas, this time to Spain for several business meeting, but promised Maura he would email and call and text her as much as he could and would come back as soon as he was done. Maura knew Wilma was watching over them and smiling because Maura got her dad back. He was back in her life and was trying. That's what Maura had wanted since her coming out, was for her parents to understand and try. She had one parent that loved her for her and he was making an effort to be in her life again and she was happy. She was finally happy.

                “I have my dad back.” Maura said snuggling with Jane on the couch the night before John was leaving. “He's back and he loves me... and he love you!”

                “I know babe. It's awesome. I'm glad he approves of me.” Jane kissed Maura's shoulder since Maura had her back to her.

                “I would still be with you even if he didn't like you. I love you Jane Rizzoli and no one is going to stop me from loving you.” Maura turned over and kissed Jane on the lips. “You know, I don't know what your middle name is.”

                “You can't laugh if I tell you. Ok?” Maura nods. “It's Clementine.”

                Maura started grinning. “Jane Clementine Rizzoli. It's beautiful. A beautiful name for a very beautiful person.”

                “You're just saying that because you want to get laid.” Jane said with a smirk. It earned a playful slap on the shoulder from Maura. “Ok. What's your middle name then?”

                “Dorothea.” Maura said it with a straight face and Jane just stared at her.

                A second later Jane broke out in a huge grin. “I love it. Maura Dorothea Isles.”

                “Do you think we will ever get married?” It was completely random and caught Jane off guard.

                “That was random, but yeah. I can't picture my life without you in it. So yeah, eventually there will be a wedding. What made you ask?”

                “I kind of just blurted it out really. But I was thinking about what my name would sound like.”

                “Maura Dorothea Isles Rizzoli?” Jane thought it sounded nice.

                “Nope. Maura Dorothea Rizzoli. I would take your last name.” Now Jane thought that sounded a lot better.  

                “Really? You would? I think it sound better than Maura Dorothea Isles Rizzoli anyway. A. because it would be way too long and it would suck to write out. And B. I wouldn't want to hyphenate our kids’ last names or make them have a long name to write. I had a hard time learning how to spell Clementine. So no long names.”

                “You're adorable! I love you.” Maura said kissing Jane and snuggling closer into Jane.

                “So your dad leaves tomorrow... and we will have the house to ourselves tomorrow night... and I don't have to wear my brace on my knee to sleep.” Jane said with a smirk.

                “Ok? I know that Jane.” Maura was very confused.

                “Maura... what did I say the first night I was home? When you thought I wanted you to come downstairs so we could... you know?”

                “Oh! I get it now.” Maura started grinning now. “Seriously? You want to?”

                “Only if you're ready. If you're ready then I'm ready.” Jane said leaning forward to kiss Maura's forehead. They laid there in silence for a little bit until Maura spoke again.

                “I'm going to miss him when he leaves. I understand why he has to go but it just blows!”

                “Did you just say it blows? Eloquent Maura Isles, who doesn't swear, just said it blows! I guess I'm rubbing off on you.” Jane said with a wink. “I know you're gunna miss him. But you have me here and I'm not going anywhere. And he said he's going to be back as soon as he can come back and I know he's going to try his hardest to be here for you.”

                “I know. I'm not worried that he's not going to try.” Maura yawned. “I think we should go to bed.” Jane nodded. Jane could finally make it up the stairs to Maura's room so a few days ago she stopped sleeping downstairs in the guest room.


	6. Gentlelady Romance

** Chapter 6 ~Gentlelady Romance~ **

                Jane and Maura woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. It was the last morning they would be waking up to the smell for a while. They both knew it was inevitable that John had to get back to his work. Maura also didn't want to be the reason that kept him from it, even if John insisted that he would stay if she needed him to. Maura obviously wanted him to stay, but she didn't need him to. It had been great having him home for the last few weeks, but she didn't want to ask him to stay. She was proud that her dad was so successful and helping people. She also had Jane, so she wouldn't be alone. She was excited for it to just be the two of them. They need the time to themselves.

                “What time does John have to be at the airport?” Jane asked.

                “10. Don't you have physical therapy today?” Maura looked at the clock. It was 7:30

                “Yeah. It's at 9:30 so I won't be able to go to the airport with you. I can reschedule it though if you want me to go?”

                “No, you go to your appointment. I'll be ok. And besides we will have the rest of the day to have fun.” Maura said the last part seductively.

                “Ok. I'm sure I'll be back here before you get back.” Jane started to think of things she could do to surprise Maura that was spontaneous and romantic, completely oblivious to how seductive Maura was talking.

                Maura could tell Jane was thinking hard about something, but wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She sat up and kissed Jane's forehead. “Whatever it is you are thinking about better be good.” She kissed Jane on the lips. “Let's go have breakfast.” Maura grabbed Jane's walking cast for her and they went and enjoyed breakfast with John. There was a lot of laughter and a lot of joking. It made the morning start off well.   
  


                When they were ready to go, John hugged Jane before he left and Maura kissed her. Maura was nervous about the rest of the day. She wanted it to happen. She was ready. But it was something new and she didn't know what she was doing.

                Jane had a plan for a romantic afternoon and evening. When she got back from physical therapy it was 11 and she started making lunch for her and Maura. Nothing too fancy, just homemade spaghetti and meatballs. It took an hour for Jane to prepare and make it and it was done just after Maura walked in the door surprised by the candle lit table and Jane standing by the stove, cooking.

                “It smells amazing!” Maura said walking up to Jane and giving her a kiss.

                “I'm hoping it tastes as good as it smells.” Jane pulled Maura into a hug. “How was seeing off your dad?”

                “It was different than what I'm used to. It was the first time I've actually gone with him to the airport to see him off. It was nice.”

                “Good. I'm glad.” Jane pulled out plates from the cabinet and started putting some spaghetti on each plate. She went over to the table and set them down while Maura followed. Jane pulled out Maura's chair for her.

                “Very... gentleman of you.” Maura said.

                “I like gentlelady better.” That made Maura laugh. “How is it?”

                Maura took a bite of the spaghetti and moaned. “It's delicious Jane!”

                “It was my grandma's recipe.”

                “Well your grandma would be proud. It really is amazing.”

                The way the candle light and the natural light was hitting Maura, Jane couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Maura is. She couldn't believe Maura was finally hers. She didn't want to mess things up with Maura. She knew that no matter what Maura would still be in her life even if things didn't work out, but Jane didn't want that. She wanted to move forward with her.

                After they finished eating, Maura insisted on helping Jane clean up the kitchen. There wasn't much to clean up. The dishes just had to go in the dishwasher and the leftovers needed to be put into a container and put in the fridge. It was easy. When they were done, they went into the living room and laid on the couch and talked and snuggled.

                “Guess who I saw at the airport.” Maura said.

                Jane actually thought for a minute before answering. “Who?”

                “Ms. Robbins and Ms. Ramirez. Oh and the twins. The babies are adorable and getting so big.”

                “I bet. What were they doing at the airport?”

                “Ms. Robbins' parents flew in for a visit. I got to hold Sofia. She looks so much like Ms. Ramirez. Little Timmy does too actually!” Maura loved kids. She was all smiles talking about Sofia and Tim.

                “Babies are so cute.” Jane said. “So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

                “I was thinking a little making out, then a nap. I would suggest a walk but you had physical therapy today and you stood making lunch and I don't want you to irritate your knee.”

                “Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything about the knee because injuries aren't romantic and I want today to be romantic. It actually does hurt... a lot.” Jane said finally able to show how much pain she was actually in instead of acting like she was ok.

                “This is what we will do then. I will get you some painkillers and an ice pack and we are going to go upstairs and lay down and take a nap so you can rest your knee. Then when we get up we can go from there. It doesn't matter what we do today. I'm spending the day with you and that's all that matters.”

                Jane kissed Maura and they got up off the couch. Maura went to the kitchen to get the painkillers and Jane painfully went up the stairs to Maura's, well their, room. After Jane took the medicine and they laid down, it didn't take long until Jane drifted off to sleep and Maura falling asleep right after that.


	7. Grandma's Spaghetti

** Chapter 7 ~Grandma's Spaghetti~ **

                Maura woke up a few hours later to kisses on her cheek and forehead.

                “Hey sleepyhead.” Jane said.

                “Hey. How's the knee feeling? Honestly.” Maura said rolling on her side to be face to face with Jane.

                “It's still sore. Not as bad as before though. The pain isn't as bad as it was when I first started physical therapy.”

                “Well that's a good thing. It may be slowly healing but at least it's healing.”

                “Yeah. It sucks though because I won't be cleared to play soccer when school starts or fall ball for that fact. This is the year that most college recruiters really start looking at you and I'm sidelined. I probably blew my chances at getting a scholarship.” This was the first time Jane really vented about how she was feeling about her injury. It really hit her that she wasn't going to be able sports now that it was the beginning of August and soccer practice would be starting in 2 weeks.

                “You didn't blow your chances at a scholarship babe. I'm sure the recruiters understand. Injuries happen. Jane look at me.” Maura looked Jane right in the eyes. “You are talented and amazing. Whether you get a scholarship or not, I will still love you. We will figure it out. Plan B remember.”

                Jane didn't know what to say so she put what she was feeling into an intense kiss. Which turned into them making out. This time though, it was different. It was more heated, more passionate. Maura pushed Jane onto her back and straddled her waist.

                “Are you sure you want to Maura?” Jane asked. She wanted to make sure she wasn't pushing Maura to fast.

                “Yes Jane. I'm very much sure.”  Jane rolled them so they were both laying on their sides. She wanted to do this right, be gentle and slow. Jane was also nervous and didn't quite know what she was doing.

                Maura rolled onto her back, pulling Jane along with her so she could be on top. Jane wasn't thinking though, and put all her weight on her bad knee. There was a pop and so much pain. Jane screamed and the pain was so bad that she passed out.

                It took Maura a second to realize what was happening because it happened so fast. Jane was passed out on top of her. She pushed Jane off of her and onto her back. That's when she started to come to.

                “Jane? Are you ok?” Maura asked. She was scared.

                “No. It hurts really bad. Maura it hurts.” There were tears in Jane's eyes. It had to hurt if there were tears.

                “You need to go to the hospital. Your knee is already starting to swell.”

                “I don't want to go in the ambulance. The last time I was...” Jane was cut off by Maura.

                “I know. I'll be right back.” Maura went to the kitchen to get the phone and call someone. Jane just assumed she was calling the driver to come and get them to take them.

                When Maura came back into the room, she could see on Jane's face that she was in so much pain. Jane had her eyes shut tight, her jaw clenched, and her hands were in tight fists. “Let's get you up and into the kitchen.” Maura said walking to Jane's side of the bed. Jane sat up and put her good foot on the ground, her bad leg was straight out because she couldn't bend it.

                “Maur, I don't think I can stand on my own. Can you... Can you go get my crutches out of the closet?” Jane didn't like to show weakness. The fact that she had tears in her eyes and admitted how much pain she was in to Maura was huge for her.

                Maura came back with the crutches when they heard the doorbell ring and the door open. Maura just yelled down the hall. “We're upstairs.” Jane wasn't sure who Maura called, but soon found out.

                “Hey.” Arizona said as she appeared in the doorway.

                Jane nodded and Maura responded. “How are we going to get her downstairs? She can't even bend her leg so I'm sure she can't put pressure on her leg either.”

                Jane responded quickly. “Just give me the crutches. One of you can be in front of me and the other behind me just in case, you know, I lose my balance.” With that Jane pulled herself up on her crutches and started down the hall. Arizona went down the stairs in front and Maura was behind. When they finally made it to the car Jane got into the back and Maura reluctantly sat up front in the passenger’s seat.

                Arizona got them to the hospital in record time. She was actually afraid that Jane did some serious damage to her knee and ruined her chances at a scholarship. She didn't want that to happen to Jane because she was an amazing player and knew a scholarship was right in her grasp.

                When the doctor finally saw Jane, she wasn't surprised that the doctor would be Dr. Hunt, the one who did her surgery.

                “So explain to me what happened.” Dr. Hunt said.

                Jane turned instantly red. “Well. Um...” Maura cut her off though.

                “We were making out and about to engage in sex when Jane went to get on top of me she put all of her weight on her bad knee. She screamed and passed out.  I'm assuming from the amount of pain she was in. It instantly started swelling and has be swelling more since.” Maura just started explaining without even thinking. Jane was grateful in the moment for Maura's lack of social skills and how she over shares some times. Arizona however was wide eyed and was speechless. “There was also a popping noise too.”

                “Ok. I'm going to send you up to get an MRI to see what is causing the swelling.” Jane nodded. “I'm going to get the nurse to bring you up now.” With that Dr. Hunt left the room.

                Arizona was the first one to speak. “So I take it the two of you didn't get far?”

                Jane forgot that Arizona was in the room and was now embarrassed. Maura answered her though. “No, we didn't. We were still fully clothed.”

                “Oh. Ok.” That was all Arizona said before the nurse came in to take Jane up to get an MRI. While Jane was getting the MRI done, Arizona and Maura went to the cafeteria to get something to drink. It was awkwardly silent until Arizona was spoke.

                “So if Jane hadn't... hurt herself... do you think you two would have done it?” Arizona asked.

                “Yeah. Jane said she was ready... and I'm ready. I don't need to have sex with Jane to know she loves me or anything... I guess... I guess I think that it's just the next step. You know?”

                “You two are young Maur. It doesn't have to happen right away. I'm just worried because...”

                “I know. I'm worried about it too. I don't want to have any flashbacks. I know that if I do, Jane will think she pushed me too hard and think it's her fault.”

                “Maybe the two of you need to really talk about it before you do it. Maybe you need to give your relationship more time, wait longer. It could be another week or month or even a year. The only thing you really can do is talk it out.”

                “You're right we are young. I mean I'm turning 16 next week and Jane will be at the beginning of September, but we're still young.”

                “I get what you're saying. I know that Jane doesn't want to hurt you or make you have to think about the past. So take it slow. Calliope and I waited about... 6 months before we did it.”

                Maura didn't respond so they sat there in silence for a few minutes before deciding to go back to see if Jane was back from getting her MRI. Which she was.

                Jane was waiting in her room patiently waiting to talk to Dr. Hunt. She was hoping it was good news.

 


	8. I Will Never Hurt You

** Chapter 8 ~I Will Never Hurt You~ **

                “We are not, not doing it Maura.” Jane said as they walked into the living room, well Jane wobbled with a crutch to support herself. “The doctor just said it was caused by the pressure I put on it. So I won't do that this time.” Jane slumped down on the couch, pulling Maura with her. “I had the rest of the day all planned out... I ruined it too.” Jane was mad at herself for ruining what was supposed to be one of the best nights of their lives.

                “Jane. You did not ruin it. Ok?” Maura leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Jane's cheek. “The lunch was nice, relaxing was nice too. It's ok that we didn't... do it. We will have _many_ chances to do it, it's not like it will be our only time ya know?” Maura kissed Jane again, this time on the lips.

                After thinking a few seconds of thinking Jane spoke. “You're right. You're right. I get it. Maybe it's too fast for us to be doing it anyway ya know? I've actually been thinking about it a lot lately... Not just having sex with you... but how you will react... during... and after... I don't want to cause you pain or anything... and I don't want to be the cause of you having a flashback... I can't hurt you like that.”

                “Me having a flashback could happen at any point, whether our first time be tonight or six months from now. It's a possibility. You're not going to hurt me by causing that to happen. The only way you could ever hurt me, emotionally that is, is if you just walked away. That would kill me.”

                “I'm not planning on walking away. Not on my own accord at least. After graduation we'll move to Seattle, or where ever we end up for college, get an apartment, then we'll get married and have genius athletic babies, and live in a huge house. The way I see it, even though we are young and people would say we're naïve and getting ahead of ourselves, you’re it for me. I've met my soulmate, the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. You and I together... with a few kids and maybe a dog or two.” Maura was crying now. Not because she was upset or mad or sad, but because, for once in her life, she was truly happy. The tears were tears of joy.

                No words needed to be said. Maura leaned down and kissed Jane passionately. Things quickly turned heated for the second time that day. Jane had to force herself back into reality and broke the kiss.

                “We need to go to bed and just sleep. Even though tonight I planned on it happening, I really just want to wait a little longer now. We have time.” Maura smiled.

                “Thank you Jane. For not... forcing me to do it, even though I want to.”

                “I could never force you to do anything. Especially something like sex. That would make me feel... just... gross.”

                “I know. You're gentle. And protective. That's what I love about you.” Jane just kissed Maura and they stood and went upstairs to bed.

                When Jane was sure Maura was asleep, she reached for her phone and opened a new text.

                _To Arizona: Thank you._

                Simple. Easy. Arizona being the person she is wanted Jane to elaborate.

                _From Arizona: For what? :)_

_To Arizona: I know you had a conversation with Maura when I was getting my MRI done. We talked about things... So thank you for getting her to open up even more to me. :)_

_From Arizona: You know I'm here for you. It's not just a part of my job. You're welcome. Now I have a crying baby to attend to and I really don't want 2 crying babies... Have a good night. I'll probably check in with you tomorrow._

                Jane didn't need to respond anything. Jane just put her phone back on the stand and snuggled into Maura more. Even if she was having sex with Maura, she wanted to feel her body against her own. That way Jane knew Maura was safe and in her arms.


	9. Hot Breakfast

** Chapter 9 ~Hot Breakfast~ **

                “I can't believe we start junior year tomorrow.” Jane said.             

                “2 more years and we are out of here.” Maura said snuggling more into Jane. They had just laid down to go to bed.

                “It kind of sucks that I won't be playing soccer.” She kissed Maura's forehead. “On the bright side though, I get to spend more time with you.”

                “That'll be nice. I like it when you're home. It makes the house seem smaller. You know what I mean?”

                “Yeah. I like it when I'm home too.”

                “Tomorrow will be the first, first day of school without Wilma. It'll be.... different.”  
                “I'm sure it will be. But I'll be here. We'll make it work.”

                “Yeah. And I'm pretty sure Wilma would want us to start new traditions for first days anyway.”

                “What were some of the things that she would do?”

                “She would wake me up earlier than usual and I would get ready and we would go out for breakfast. Then she would drive me to school, instead of the driver. It wasn't much, but it was nice.”

                “My mom never did anything for me like that. I would get up and just get ready and go to school, like any other day. And what you and Wilma did, yeah it wasn't much, but it was the thought that counts, and how much you liked doing it.” Jane kissed Maura's head. “We can go out to breakfast tomorrow if you want.”

                “No. I want to start new traditions. Let's get up early and make breakfast together. How about that?”

                “I like that idea. It's a great idea. You make awesome breakfast anyway.”

                “Jane Rizzoli, you make a better breakfast, actually anything. You are an amazing cook.” Maura leaned up and kissed Jane on the lips. “I love you. Tomorrow will be a good day. I have you. Just being near you makes me smile and laugh.”

                “I love you too, beautiful. Let's go to sleep.” With that Maura snuggled into Jane's neck, kissing it and wrapping her arm around Jane's waist.

                The next morning Jane woke up earlier than Maura to surprise her with breakfast in bed. It didn't take long for her to make and when she went upstairs with it, she couldn't resist the smile on her face she got when she saw how cute Maura looked sleeping. She almost didn't want to wake her up. Almost though.

                Jane sat the tray on the stand on her side of the bed and climbed slowly onto the bed. Maura was asleep on her stomach. Jane noticed that Maura's shirt rode up in the back and her lower back was exposed. Getting a wicked grin Jane slowly slid over and started putting feather light kisses on Maura's exposed skin. When Maura started to stir, Jane got daring and started pushing the back of Maura's shirt up as she trailed kisses up Maura's spine and up her neck and placed a final kiss on the cheek of a face that had a smile on it.

                “Well good morning to you.” Maura said as she rolled over onto her back.

                Jane leaned down and gave Maura a kiss on the lips. “Morning beautiful.” She kissed Maura again. “I have a surprise for you.” Jane reached around and picked up the tray.

                “Breakfast in bed? How romantic. And I see there's enough for both of us.” Maura sat up so Jane could put the tray in front of her. “This is definitely the best first day I've ever had. Wilma would agree with me too. She would have been very pleased to see the effort you put into this.”

                “Effort? What effort? You said it yourself last night that I am an amazing cook. So it had to be a piece of cake right?” Jane and Maura chuckled.

                “This is amazing Jane. Thanks.”

                “You're welcome. Now, do I the best girlfriend award?”

                “Maybe.” Maura was teasing Jane. She also had an idea and by now they were half way done eating.

                “What? Maybe?”

                “I know what you could do to definitely win it.” Jane was smiling, wondering what it could be. Maura leaned close to Jane's ear to whisper. “How about instead of taking separate showers... you join me.”

                Jane blushed. That was not what she thought was going to come out of Maura's mouth.... and she was now slightly turned on.

                “Um... yeah ok.” Jane had a shit eating grin on her face now.

                Maura picked the tray up and set in on the stand next to the bed. When she got out of bed, she went over to Jane's side and pulled Jane up out of bed. She gave Jane a peck on the lips and started to walk to the bathroom. She knew Jane was still standing next to the bed so she turned around and looked at Jane.

                “Are you coming Jane? We don't want to be late for school.” Maura winked.

                “Oh I'm coming alright.” Jane mumbled under her breath as she walked into the bathroom. “I hope you realized what you've got yourself in to.”

                “Oh trust me, it was a part of my plan.” Maura kissed Jane passionately and started slowly lifting up Jane's t-shirt. Jane knew that Maura needed to be in control of whatever it was they were going, and she was enjoying it too.


	10. Can We Talk?

** Chapter 10 ~Can We Talk?~ **

                They were running late. Not just a little. They were really running late.

                “I guess it's a good thing we got up early today.” Maura said smiling as she was getting dressed.

                “It's all your fault though. You were the one who suggested taking a shower together!” Jane laughed. “Well worth it though might I add.”

                “Definitely worth it.” Maura said walking over to Jane and kissing her on the lips. “Oh and you don't have time to cover that up.” She pointed to the hickey that formed on Jane's neck.

                “You didn't!” Jane said in mock hurt. “You got one yourself too. We match.” Jane winked.

                “Come on. We gotta go.” Maura said walking past Jane, smacking her on the ass as she walked by.

                The driver had made it to the school in record time and they made it to their first period class with 2 minutes to spare. Looking around they saw the friends they hadn't seen all summer or rarely saw. At the other side of the room Maura saw Rachael, who smiled and gave a thumbs up. She assumed she meant because her and Jane were together. Maura couldn't help but smile and lace her fingers with Jane's under the table.

                “Nice hickey you got going on there Rizzoli.” Jane looked up to see Barry Frost standing in front of him with a smirk.

                “Yeah. Yeah Frost.” Jane smiled at him. “How was your summer man?”

                “Summer baseball took up my life. It was amazing though. I'm glad you told me about the league.”

                “Glad to know you enjoyed it.”

                “Yeah... So I heard you had an interesting summer.”

                “Interesting? Let's say crazy and amazing all at the same time. I may have blown out my knee and broke my ankle in a spaz attempt at sliding, and had to have surgery, but what I gained is... awesome.” Jane looked at Maura and smiled.

                “You and Maura?” Jane nodded. “Finally. Rizzoli, you were somehow sliding around it for months last year. Good for you to be happy.”

                “Trust me I am very happy.”

                “Good. I'm gunna go sit down, but we need to hang out. You have soccer practice after school?”

                “Nope. Not cleared to play yet. How about tomorrow?”

                “Sounds good. I'll talk to you later.” Frost walked away and sat at a desk 3 rows away.

                “I never knew you and Barry were friends.” Maura said.

                “Yeah. We started talking on a bus ride to a game. It was one of the ones the baseball and softball teams had to share a bus. I guess we just became instant friends.”

                “That's nice.”

                “Yeah... and if he hears you call him Barry, he might not like you.”

                “I've called him Barry before Jane. To his face even. He just smiled and told me he was the only one he lets call him that, besides his moms.”

                “Well that's something new. I do love his moms though.”

                The rest of the day went by uneventful. With it being the first day, there wasn't much to do. They had lunch with all their friends, and Jane managed to sneak away for a little bit to go and talk to Mrs. Robbins.

                “Knock. Knock.” Jane said leaning against Mrs. Robbins open door frame.

                She looked up and chuckled. “Nice hickey.”

                “Really is that the only thing that anyone cares about?” Jane chuckled. “You busy?”

                “For you? No.”

                “Good. Because I need to talk to you.”


	11. Guilt

** Chapter 11 ~Guilt~ **

                “Have you seen Jane, Barry?” Maura asked. They were sitting at the lunch table.

                “She was here, and then she left. I think she said something about going to go see Mrs. Robbins.” Frost said with a shrug.

                Maura went back to eating her lunch. She wasn't worried about it or anything. She figured Jane just wanted to catch up with Arizona since she hasn't really talked to her very much over the summer. As the day went on, Maura started to worry something was wrong when she didn't see Jane in any of their classes. When she finally saw Jane it was the end of the day.

                “Hey beautiful.” Jane said walking up behind her.

                “Jane, where have you been all day?”

                “During lunch, I went down to see Arizona, because I've been thinking and we've been spending so much time together that I don't want to be to the point where we end up hating each other. Arizona suggested that school should be the one place where we don't see each other every single minute and that way when at the end of the day we can ask each other how our days went and not already know. So, she changed my schedule around for me. I'll still have first period and lunch and Physics together, but other than that, we have different classes. I know it wasn't what we planned, but I don't want you to ever hate me and after how amazing this morning was, I don't want to lose you.... I'm rambling. I'll shut up now.”

                Maura processed in silence for a few seconds before responding. “You're right. We do spend every minute with each other. But why didn't you tell me about your concerns before now? Why didn't you talk about this with me first? I thought we were being honest and open with each other?” Maura was angry. It may have been irrational anger a little bit, but she was still angry.

                “Sweetie, I know. I should have talked to you first, but I didn't want you to think that I didn't want to be around you.” Maura cut Jane off.

                “That's the thing though Jane! You didn't talk to me first. You ran to Arizona to talk things out.”

                “That's because she has been there for me since I started school here! Way before you were even here! I'm not used to having someone besides her to talk to Maura!” Jane took a deep breath. “You know what? Before one of us says something we don't mean and will regret, I'm walking away. I'm going to go to the cages. I'll be home in a couple hours.” Even though she was frustrated with Maura right now, Jane still kissed Maura's forehead before walking away.

                When Maura finally got outside and to the waiting car, she started crying. She was upset with herself. She knew she overreacted to what Jane had said, but in a way she was kind of right to be a little upset that Jane didn't voice her concerns with her about their relationship. The driver, Mark, looked back at her through the rear view mirror and gave Maura a questioning look.

                “I think.... I think Jane and I just got into our first fight.” Maura said.

                Mark turned around slowly in his seat to face her and handed her a tissue. “Don't worry, everything will be just fine.” He turned back around and pulled away from the curb. Maura just sat in the back seat calming herself down. She needed to calm down. The urges going through her head were ones she hadn't had in a long time.

                When they pulled into the drive way of the house, Maura felt like she did before she met Jane. She felt alone. She was walking into her house alone. And Jane was mad at her. Still having the urge to cut in her mind, Maura went to the guest bathroom, instead of her own where there were razors, and filled the tub so she could take a bath. She needed to relax. A half hour later though, she heard the front door open and close, and the familiar sound of Jane walking up the stairs.

                “Maura? Sweetie? Where are you?” Jane yelled from the top of the stairs. Maura could hear Jane coming down the stairs and coming closer to the closed bathroom door. “Maur?” Jane knocked on the door as she spoke.

                “You can come in Jane if you want.” Maura said. Jane came in cautiously.

                “Hey.” It was the only thing Jane knew what to say.

                “Hi.” Maura took a deep breath. “I thought you were going to go to the batting cages.”

                “I was, but I forgot that everyone I normally go with is at some sort of practice. And I'm not supposed to be making the motion of swinging a bat yet.”

                “Ok.” Maura wanted to cry. She felt like a complete dumb ass for getting mad at Jane.

                “Why are you in here anyway taking a bath? Why not upstairs in our bath...” Jane trailed off. It was clicking in her head now.

                “Do not feel guilty about triggering me Jane. It was just urges. I stayed away from the bathroom just in case. Please. I didn't act on it. And anything could have caused the urges.”

                “Maura, how can I not feel guilty about it? I caused you pain! I promised I'd never hurt you!”

                “No Jane! No! You promised you would never hurt me _intentionally_! There's a difference! You didn't know it would cause the urge.”

                Jane said nothing. She just turned around and walked out the bathroom door and went upstairs. Maura started crying as soon as she saw Jane turn around. She needed to calm down before she went upstairs so she stood up out and got out of the tub and wrapped herself up in a towel. She drained the water from the tub and took a deep breath and walked upstairs.

                When Maura walked into her room, she saw Jane sitting in the middle of the bed. With something in her hand and Maura took a surprising and shocked breath in.


	12. What's That Jane?

** Chapter 12 ~What's That Jane?~ **

                “What is that?” Maura asked walking in and sitting next to Jane.

                Jane sighed. “A box.”

                “I know that Sweetie. It's the type of box that's got me wondering.” Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. “What's in it?”

                “I know we didn't do anything for your birthday. I still wanted to get you something for your birthday though. Frankie was finally able to get my debit card out of Ma's safe and get it to me. I knew what I wanted to get you, so I got it.” Jane handed her the box. “I was planning on giving it to you tonight since it was supposed to be an amazing day, but I ruined it. I'm just hoping I didn't ruin everything... Open it.”

                Maura opened the box. “Jane... it's beautiful.” The box wasn't any ordinary box. It was a ring box. In it was obviously a ring. The ring was silver with a heart in the middle and in the middle of the heart were two stones. Birthstones. Jane and Maura's birthstones.

                “It's a promise ring. I wanted to give you something so that you knew how in and committed I am to you. I know today was shit, but I want you to have it. I'm sorry for not talking to you. I see now how much it hurt you. And I don't ever want to see hurt on your face ever again as long as I can help it.”

                “I'm sorry too. I overreacted. Promise me you will talk to me more.”

                “I will. I promise.” Jane leaned over and kissed Maura. “I believe we just had our first fight.”

                Maura chuckled. “I believe we did.” She kissed Jane again. “Usually this is when the makeup sex happens.”

                “Yeah. But we haven't even had sex yet. So I don't want our first time to be make up sex.” Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, burring her face into Maura's neck. “Or shower sex. As fun as that could be.” They chuckled.

                “Yeah well I didn't think either one of us were going to stop earlier. I'm glad we did though in a way. It would have been rushed and totally not romantic.” Maura said getting out of bed and pulling Jane up with her. “Oh I almost forgot. I should put this on!” She slipped the ring onto her finger. “Perfect.” They smiled. “I'm going to make us dinner and while we're eating, we can tell each other about our day. I actually like the idea of being able to ask you how your day went and not already knowing!”

                Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Good. As long as you're not mad at me for doing it still, I'll enjoy it too.”

                “I was never mad Jane. I was more upset that you didn't talk to me first. But we talked about it and we are ok. So it's ok.”

                Maura ended up making Jane and herself homemade macaroni and cheese and burgers. Wilma had showed her the way she made it and Maura loved it. While they ate, they talked about their day. Jane noticed that Maura kept playing with her new ring.

                “You know you keep playing with your ring right?” Jane asked.

                “Yeah. It's new. So I notice it. It's a beautiful ring.” Maura put her hand on top of Jane's across the table. “I'm serious. I love it. Almost as much as I love you.” They both smiled.

                “I love you too babe.” Jane stood up with her finished plate. “I'll clean up. Why don't you go pick out a movie and watch it in bed. I'm actually kind of tired.”

                “Sounds perfect.” She kissed Jane and walked upstairs.

                When Maura got upstairs she put in some random movie and let it play threw the previews as she got ready for bed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and when she went back into her room she went to her dresser to get pajamas. Normally she would just wear a pair of shorts and one of Jane's t-shirts. Tonight though, she wanted to be different. Instead she took off the jeans and shirt she was wearing and put on a form fitting kami and no shorts.

                When Maura got into bed, she must have been more tired than she thought because when Jane came up a few minutes later, Maura was asleep. Jane couldn't help but admire how beautiful her girlfriend was as she stood in the door way. When Jane got into bed after getting changed, she realized that Maura was in a kami and had no pants on.

                “Damn.” Jane pulled the covers over her legs and reached to turn off the light beside the bed. “Definitely a boob girl.” She muttered settling into bed, putting an arm around Maura who instantly moved to put her head on Jane's chest. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. Drifting off to sleep thinking about how lucky she was.


	13. Home Run, Several Actually

** Chapter 13 ~Homerun, Several Actually~ **

                The next couple of months of school went by pretty fast and Maura and Jane got into a new routine when they got home. When they got home they would lounge for a little bit and talk then make dinner and talk about their days and then after dinner was done and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, they sat at the kitchen table and did their homework.

                Their mornings weren't any different than they were. One of them would get up and make breakfast for them and then they would either shower together or separately. Most of the time together though.

                Jane and Maura occasionally got carried away when they woke up and their make out session would make them run a little late. Much like this morning. They're make out session had gotten more heated than it ever had. There was missing shirts. The only thing that made them stop was when Jane saw the time out of the corner of her eye and realized they only had a half hour until school started.

                “Maur, we're gunna be late!” Jane said pulling away.

                “So? Let's skip.” She said kissing down Jane's neck.

                “We can't sweetie.” Jane wasn't stopping her though.

                “We can.” She kissed Jane on the lips. “I'm going to have to convince you, aren't I?”

                Jane didn't say anything. She just let Maura continue to kiss her and try to “convince her” that they should skip school. Honestly, Jane had been convinced that second Maura even suggested it. She was just going to let Maura think she needed a little bit more convincing before she agreed.

                Jane was getting a little nervous. They both were currently missing shirts. With it being November now, they both had on a pair of pajama pants. Things were going farther than they had ever had, and she didn't think she was going to be able to, or want to stop. She knew she would stop instantly if Maura said to stop, but the way Maura was attacking her body right now, she wasn't too worried.

                Over the next half hour, they continued to make out. Both of them being respectful of the other and not pushing too much or too far. At 9:30, school had already been going on for an hour, when Jane's phone started ringing on the stand next to the bed.

                “Ignore it.” Maura said, resuming kissing Jane. When Jane's phone stopped ringing, Maura's phone started ringing seconds later. “Ughhh. Who the hell is it?” She said reaching for her phone. “Hello?” Maura said, answering the phone without looking at the caller ID.

                “At least one of you answered your phones. Where are you?” It was Arizona on the other end.

                “Mrs. Robbins! Hi. Um. Jane and I, well we....” Maura trailed off. She didn't really want to lie to Arizona.

                “Are you trying to avoid telling me that you and Jane both decided you wanted to skip school?” Arizona said with a bit of a chuckle.

                “It may be possible that Jane and I lost track of time.”

                “Well, since you were both marked absent from your respective first and second period classes, I decided I wanted to see what exactly you two were up to. You don't sound sick. And I'm sure Jane isn't sick.”

                “Umm.... No. We aren't.”

                “Well then good. I'll see you both in an hour then.” With that Arizona hung up.

                “Did she really just call to see why we weren't at school?” Jane asked.

                “Yes. And as much as I was looking forward to what the rest of the day was going to be like, I have a feeling that if we don't show up at school, she will just call us again until we do.” Maura said rolling over on top of Jane. “And I was really looking forward to what I had planned on doing.” Maura pushed her thigh in between Jane's legs, causing a moan to slip from Jane's lips. Maura rolled off of Jane and got out of bed. “Come on beautiful. Let's go shower. Together. We only have an hour.”

                They had made it to school and to Mrs. Robbins office with five minutes to spare. “Obviously I was interrupting something. And I don't want to know what that something was.” Arizona said.

                “Yeah I don't want you to know either.” Jane mumbled. But it was still loud enough for Arizona to catch.  “We shouldn't have tried to skip school. We know that. So we're just going to go to class.” Jane stood up to and left to go to class. Maura didn't follow her and continued to talk to Mrs. Robbins.

                “I wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable.” Arizona said.

                “I know. I think she's just frustrated. She misses playing soccer and softball. And I think she's really worried about the whole scholarship thing. She's convinced herself that without getting a scholarship she's not going to be able to go to college. Which I understand that that can be a concern for her, but sometime all I want to do is to tell her that she doesn't have to worry about it because I'll take care of it.”

                “You both are very mature for your age you know. Jane shouldn't be worried about that stuff right now. She still has another year to worry about all that. What you both should be worried about is homework and studying for your classes and your SATs. They're coming up soon and I want you both to do your best.”

                “You're right.”

                “You know she's been talking to me less since that day you got into that fight.”

                “I know. She said she wants to try and talk to you less and me more.”    

                “How's that going?”

                “Pretty good. It's made us a lot closer. Which is awesome.” Maura said as the bell rang signaling that it was the end of 3rd period and she needed to get to her 4th period class.

                “Get to class.” Arizona said. “And have a good rest of your day.”

                When school ended, Maura met Jane at her locker with a kiss and a smile. When they went home, they relaxed on the couch and watched TV for a little bit before making dinner.

                “You know, you really don't have to worry about the whole scholarship thing Jane.” Maura said to her looking down at her food, afraid of seeing Jane's reaction.

                “I know that. I just, I don't want to have to depend on you for it. I just want to accomplish something on my own, you know?” Jane was calm. “I'm not saying I haven't thought about it. I just... I don't want you to think that I'm too stubborn to let you pay for everything if I don't get offered a scholarship. I don't want to tie you down to Boston, when I know that we both want to move to Seattle. I want to go. If it comes down to it, I'll let you pay for college. But I'm going to work my ass off to try and get offered that scholarship.”

                “Ok. You work that hot ass of yours off.” Maura said standing up and kissing Jane and taking their plates. “Do you have any homework to do?”

                “Nope. Do you?”

                “No. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down. I'll clean up.”

                Jane just nodded and stood up and kissed Maura. “Don't take too long.”

                Maura cleaned up and went upstairs to find Jane in bed, covers pulled up to her chin, laying on her side. She didn't want to get into her pajamas yet so she just slipped into bed with Jane. What she realized though the second her arms went around Jane's waist was that Jane had no clothes on.

                Let's just say that not much sleep happened that night, and a homerun was hit... quite a few times.

                


	14. Not so Blissful Morning

** Chapter 14 ~Not so Blissful Morning~ **

                Jane woke up the next morning to an already awake Maura. She had been up for a half hour and spent that time watching Jane sleep.

                “Good Morning, My Love.” Maura said, kissing Jane.

                “Morning.” Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. “Last night really happened.”

                Maura being a smartass lifted up the blankets to look under them. “It seems that way.” Maura laid her head on Jane's chest. “I recall it happening several times in fact.”

                “Yeah after we got past the clumsiness and the nerves. I had no clue what I was doing. I seriously thought about giving up. Good thing I didn't.”

                “I didn't know what I was doing either! It did get frustrating. I'll give you that. I'm glad we didn't give up because once we figured it out, it was amazing.”

                “ _We_ were amazing.” Jane said.

                Jane and Maura started making out and they were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear the front door closing loudly downstairs or hear the sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. They didn't know anyone else was in the house until the door was flung open and Constance Isles and Angela Rizzoli were both standing in the door way.

                “What the hell!!!!?” Jane yelled, pulling the blankets up and over her and Maura's heads to cover them. “What the hell are you both doing here?” Jane said from under the blankets.

                “Frankie told me that he saw you two together, holding hands, and that he talked to you. This is all wrong Jane. You should not be in a... relationship with _her_.” Angela said.

                “Did Frankie tell you that he said that I seemed happy because I am? Did he?”

                “That's not the point! The point is, we are here because Jane you are coming home with me.” Angela said.

                Constance spoke right after Angela. “And Maura, you will be coming to Spain with me.”

                “NO!” Jane and Maura said in unison.

                “We are not going anywhere.” Maura said. “The last time you were here, _Constance,_ I ended up in the hospital!”

                “Do not call me that! I am still your mother.”

                “Not to me you're not.”

                “What does John have to say about this?” Jane yelled.

                “I do not need to tell him every time I take _our_ daughter somewhere. I can do as I please.”

                “You better call him before you do anything I will and he will not like it when he finds out you are here; that you both are here.” Jane said.

                “I will not be calling him and that is final.” Constance said.

                “Well I will be then.” Jane said reaching for Maura's phone. She was praying that John was somewhere where he has service and could answer.

                Jane held her breath as the phone rang. The other end picked up. “Maura.” John said with delight.

                “No. It's Jane.”

                “Jane? What's wrong? Has something happened to Maura?”

                “Maura's fine. But your crazy wife, no offense, and my crazy mother are here. Constance is trying to take Maura from Europe and away from me.”

                “I knew she would do this. I'm only a couple of hours away. I'll be there soon. I'm leaving right now. Think you can hold them off until I get there?” John asked.

                “Definitely.”

                “Ok. Then I'll see you soon.”

                “Bye.” Jane hung up the phone. “You're one lucky lady. Well not so lucky I guess. John is only a couple of hours away and he's on his way now. So if you don't mind getting out of our room now, I will shut the door in your faces”

                “You have got to be kidding me.” Angela said, stalking down the hall then down the stairs followed by Constance.

                When they were both out of sight, Jane got up and slammed the door shut and locked it. “Well we got two hours before your dad gets here.”

                “He's coming?”

                “Yeah, he said he was leaving as we were talking. Don't worry about anything. It'll be fine.”

                “She doesn't even care. She lives for causing drama. She just shows up, out of the blue. And what the hell was your mom doing here?”

                “I don't know sweetie. Probably to cause a scene. I'm not going anywhere though. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay right here. John's sure has hell not going to let Constance take you to Spain either.”

                “You're right. Let's just lay here and chill out until my dad gets here. He'll take care of everything.” Maura said getting into bed. They had gotten dressed as they were talking.

                When they were settled into bed, TV on, remote in Jane's hand, Jane rolled onto her side and laid her head on Maura's chest, putting her arm over Maura's stomach. Maura started running her fingers through Jane' hair, knowing how relaxing it was to Jane. They just laid there watching TV in silence waiting and hoping that nothing bad would happen.


	15. Emancipation Proclamation

** Chapter 15~Emancipation Proclamation~ **

                “You are crazy. Do you really think that taking her away from Jane will help her get better? Seriously? This past year she's made so much progress getting better and you want to ruin it, and for what reason? You better give me a good reason for this bullshit.” John said, walking in the front door. “You both are crazy if you think putting an ocean between them will be a good idea.”

                “This, thing, isn't right! We didn't raise them to be like this. This isn't how they should be. They're both going to go to hell. It's disgusting.” Angela said.

                “You're seriously crazy if you think that them being together is disgusting. They make each other happy. That should be the only thing that matters.” John yelled back. “I knew you would cause trouble the second you got the divorce papers and the custody papers in your hands Constance. I knew it. I didn't think you would do something this dumb though. If you think you're taking Maura out of the country, think again. You may have powerful lawyers, but so do I.”

                John walked away from them and headed up stairs, knocking on the door and opening it saying, “It's me.”

                “Dad.” Maura said getting out of bed to hug him. “You filed for divorce?”

                “Yeah. And sole custody of you. I was going to surprise you next weekend and come home, and obviously tell you. I didn't want you to find out like this.”

                “It's ok. But what are we going to do in the mean time?”

                “You're not going to Spain. As for Jane, what do you want to do?” John asked looking at her.

                “Well, I've been thinking about this for a while, but this whole situation is making me definitely consider it. I was thinking about going to court to be emancipated. I don't know how to go about doing it. So if you're willing, can you help me get things going?”

                “Jane. You are sure?” Maura asked.

                “Yes. I can't live at home. It'll hurt too much to not be able to be who I am for the next year and a half. I have to do this.”

                “Ok. As long as you're sure and you know this is what you want to do, I'll get the ball rolling for you. As for everything else, don't worry about it. The custody suit and divorce is my battle to fight.” John said.

                “That still really doesn't answer my question though. What do we do before all that's finalized?” Maura asked.

                “Stay here. Go to school. I'm home for a while, so spend time with me?” he chuckled. “Just know that whatever happens, we will get through it together.” John hugged them both and kissed Maura on the top of the head. “Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go downstairs and kick them out.”

                After taking a half hour to kick both Constance and Angela out of the house, John spent the next 2 hours on the phone with his lawyer to make sure Constance couldn't legally take Maura out of the country, and to find out what needed to be done to get Jane emancipated. After everything was done, they sat at the counter, eating lunch and listened to John tell stories of the places he visited on his trip.  John had to drive the 2 hours back to New Hampshire after lunch because he had a very important dinner function he had to attend but promised he would be back in a couple days.

                After John left, Jane and Maura spent the rest of the day laying by the fire talking about everything on they're minds. From what they wanted for dinner, to what the next months will be like until Maura's parents were divorced and her dad had sole custody of her and Jane was emancipated.

  


	16. Surprise

** Chapter 16~Surprise~ **

                2 months had passed since the drama had happened with Constance and Angela. The process of Jane becoming an emancipated minor started shortly thereafter. John and Constance divorce was finalized a week ago and John was given full custody of Maura, as expected. And today Jane got the phone call that she had been wait for since everything had happened. It was finally official.

                “Finally. No more drama. No more mess. We can just go to school and be us.” Jane said to Maura. They had been lying on the couch when John had called to tell her the news.

                “You do realize we have a little over 6 months left of junior year right?”

                “I know! I can't believe Christmas is next week either.” Jane leaned up and kissed Maura on the forehead. “And we are spending Christmas and New Years with your dad.”

                “I think the last time I spent that much time with him was when I was really little.”

                “That kind of sucks.”

                “Yeah, but he's trying now.” Maura kissed Jane. “And I have this amazing girlfriend. You might know her. She beautiful and smart. And has this sexy athletic body.” They were both laughing now.

                “I love you. You're amazing.” Jane said. “So what do you want for Christmas anyway?”

                “I don't know. I'm sure you can think of something. What about you?”

                “Honestly I don't care. You don't have to get me anything really.”

                “Jane, I am going to get you something. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything specific.”

                They laid there watching TV for a little while before they both got hungry and decided to order pizza. While they were eating dinner Jane got a text. Maura was getting plates out when Jane read it so she didn't see the big grin on her face. It was from John.

                _From John: Don't tell Maura, but I'm at the airport. I'll be there in twenty minutes._

_To John: Got it._

They were sitting at the table talking and eating their pizza when they heard the door open and John call out for Maura. Maura was out of her seat and hugging her dad before he could walk into the kitchen or say hello to Jane.

                “What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until the end of next week!” Maura said excitedly.

                “Yeah well I lied. I wanted to surprise you.”  
                “Well I am surprised! You know we have school until tomorrow right?”

                “Yeah but I'm sure I can find something to do while you're at school. Now I'm going to steal a slice of that pizza and then go and unpack and then we can find something to do.” John took his pizza with him and went upstairs to his room.

                Maura turned to Jane with a huge smile. “Did you know about him coming early?”

                “He text me when he got to the airport. I swear I didn’t know until then.” Jane walked up to Maura and wrapped her arms around Maura’s waist. “I will never get tired of seeing you smile like that, and I will do anything to see that smile every day.”

                “You’re getting all mushy on me Jane!” Maura said with a laugh. “What happened to my badass superstar?”

                “Oh she’s still here! You just get to see one side of me no one else does and I like it that way.” Jane kissed Maura’s forehead and went and sat back down at the table. “Let’s finishing eating. I’m sure your dad has tons of fun stories to tell us.”

 

                Several hours and many stories later, it was 1am and they were all finally ready for bed. As they made it to the top of the stairs and they were about to part ways, Jane and Maura going to one end of the hall to their room and John to the other end to his, John stopped and turned around with a grin on his face. “You know I wouldn’t object to the two of you skipping school tomorrow. That is if you want and can?”

                “Well Maura can, but I unfortunately have a test and some work I need to finish.” Jane said looking at Maura. “Why don’t you spend the day with your dad and I’ll go to school and maybe the 3 of us can go out to dinner?”

                “I like that idea.” Maura said.

                “Well then that settles it then!” John said. “I probably won’t see you until you get home Jane so have a good day at school.” With that John turned and went down the hall to his room.

                As soon the door shut to Jane and Maura’s room, Maura lifted Jane up and was kissing her as she carried her to the bed. “I love you.” Maura said in between kisses.

                “Aren’t you afraid your dad will hear us?” Jane said as Maura attacked her neck as she started taking Jane’s shirt off.

                “We are at opposite ends of a very long hallway. It’s simple. Don’t be too loud.” Maura started kissing down Jane’s neck and started kissing her chest, reaching around to undo Jane’s bra. “Less talking. More removing.”

                “Got it.” Jane said as she rolled the over so she was on top.


End file.
